


Before

by dragoncreek319



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Literally just 1930s and 20s and 40s bucky, also mentioned - Freeform, and Steve - Freeform, are his sisters and stuff, falling off trains, no beta we die like bucky, plus some other characters too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26627818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragoncreek319/pseuds/dragoncreek319
Summary: The Asset had a life. Before. The words- they mean nothing to the handler, but they hold weight for the As- Bucky. Each of the trigger words has a whole lifetime of memories.(Each chapter is a one shot based on the trigger words for the Winter Soldier)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James “Bucky” Barnes & others





	Before

**Author's Note:**

> There’s ten (actually eleven) words- hence ten chapters. This chapter deals with bucky’s first crush. Enjoy.

_Zhelaniye  
_

_Longing_

It’s 1932 and it’s _cold._ The kind of December chill that seeps through your skin and gets into your lungs. His pulls his jacket closer to himself and wishes desperately that he had better shoes than the ones pooling around his feet. He loves his Pa, but dear lord did the man have enormous feet that ensured that his son would never be able to comfortably use hand me downs. Becca’s would have fit him better. A wave of cold air manages to rattle his bones and he briefly wonders how Steve is managing. He imagines Stevie’s little body shaking with every cough and something deep unsettles in his stomach. His hands tighten on his books, his left still stinging from the teacher’s blow.

_“Barnes, how many times must I tell you?”  
_ _  
_ _“Once more, I assume,” he cleared his throat, “Ma’am.” The teacher’s hands shook as she raised the ruler towards him._

_“One must always write with their right hand, writing with the left is not the way of the lord. All you have done is disappoint me and Him.”  
_

_”I apologise,” he says not trying to hide the small smile crossing his features._

_“You know better, I have seen you write with your right on occasion.”  
_

_He nods, gulping at the punishment that is surely to come, but his dread is unfounded when he realises that he won’t have to help out with house chores for some time. Becca and Alice’s faces would contort in displeasure and he could not wait.  
_

_“Stand up,” She says shaking her head and whipping out her wooden ruler, which a running joke among the class had declared her only companion throughout life._

He’d then been chucked out of class, a smile never leaving his face. Bucky swore Lily R. right about melted when he threw a wink her way while sauntering out to stand close to the window, the biting chill growing in intensity. He is thinking about hot stoves and warm air, the kind that billows out when Ma makes a particularly delicious batch of cookies, when another door opens and a boy a little older than him walks out, laughter escorting him. They stand in silence for a while, and then –

“So,” the boy drawls, “Whatcha here for?” He has to shout a little over the wind.

Bucky raises his left hand in answer. “You?”

“ ‘parrently writing the teacher a love note is frowned upon.” A smile tugs at his face and he looks at the newcomer properly for the first time.

“I’m Bucky- ” He feels as if his breath has been knocked out. The dark eyebrows that hood that hood the deep green eyes are raised in amusement. A smirk traces the corners of his pink lips. His dark hair floats around him in the wind and his tall frame seems perfectly at ease even in this weather, going so far as to lean over the railing. The uniform feels as if it’s flattering him and he crosses his feet at the ankles, the once shiny black shoes now coated in a layer of dust.   
  


“Well Bucky, it sure is sad that we meet under such circumstances,” he shakes his head. “I’m Ben. I’d shake your hand but I’m afraid the certifiable teachers are watching us.”

”Social interaction is the work of the devil.” The boy-Ben- huffs. Bucky is sure that he has never seen such beauty before in his life. The way his eyes crinkle in mirth makes him feel like the Lilys and Sarahs of his class. 

“Whaddaya have there?” He asks, pointing at the books in his hand.

”Schoolwork?”

”Not that silly, _that_.” Ah, the sketchbook.

”It’s for my friend- Steve. It’s his Christmas present, he likes to draw. His Ma can’t buy stuff, I figured, might as well.” he shrugs.

”You get anything yet?”

”Nah, but good shoes would be a nice change. I’m always early to school and ” He wriggles his toes, showing it off. It pales in comparison to Ben’s leather buckles and neat, pressed uniform.

“Way the winter’s going, you’ll need ‘em.” True, it wasn’t even snowing yet and all he wanted to do was curl up in front of the fireplace and listen to the radio crackling along.

”You get anythin’ yet?”

”Oh sure, plenty. It ain’t even Christmas yet an’ I got new suits, jackets, ties -“ Bucky however wasn’t listening. He was staring at the way Ben’s mouth moved, the way his lips tilted leftward when he spoke. He could feel his cheeks get redder by the second. A different kind of desires fills him, one that leaves goosebumps on his flesh and his skin tingling. He wants, something greater than shoes. He’s saved from thinking too much however as someone steps outside from Ben’s class.

”You may come inside, Ben,” the teacher sighs, his eyes holding anger that he seemingly has to hold in. He practically pulls Ben back into a raucous class when the boy keeps smiling at Bucky, and he swore that he could hear atleast one playful shout of ‘nelly’ from the hoo-ha of the class.

He’d all but forgotten about the incident when one week later, two days before the holidays, he’d entered class to find a newspaper covered package on his desk, marked by J.Barnes, which had been crossed out by him to say ‘Bucky’. Excitement growing in his gut, he rips off the paper to reveal a pair of what looks to be expensive, black boots, and a note that reads ‘this, unfortunately is _not_ a love note’. He laughs to himself, hoping that the teacher hasn’t entered the building yet and wraps them back up again. 

There’s no one yet in school, which is why he’s surprised when someone walks by the window. Ben’s smile is enough to last him Christmas, the look of it filling him with enough warmth, until he sees Steve’s expression at the textbook. 

Bucky knows then that the longing he felt for Ben is nothing compared to the one he feels for Steve Rogers. 

**Author's Note:**

> (This author is comment starved.)


End file.
